Venganza del pasado
by VampiryFairy
Summary: Un asesino creado, por la muerte de su familia, el secuestro de su hermano gemelo, descubrira que el ser frio, no funcionara con el intruso que se a metdido en su vida, HaouXYohan y JudaiXJohan,dedicado al cumple de Risa Andersen Yuki


**Venganza del pasado.**

**Prologo: El nacimiento de la Venganza.**

Un aroma se extendía en el aire, pesado como plomo, dificultando la respiración, semejante al metal corroído por el oxido, en altas cantidades, un olor concentrado.

El calor de las llamas se extendía con fiereza, sobre el lugar, convirtiendo el lugar en un inferno. Unos pasos pasaban, tranquilamente en medio del fuego, inconstantes, como si su dueño se encontraba en un estado de aturdimiento.

Las llamas abrieron su paso, como si fuera su dueño, evitándole heridas serias, la persona cada vez mas caminaba más lento, más coordinado como si su cuerpo, ya no soportara cualquier movimiento, haciéndole caer al piso, como un pobre animal, en la calle.

Todo esto sobre una autopista, solitaria como un mausoleo, olvidado por la gente viva, la causa del fuego yacía sobre la valla de de seguridad, un auto cuya armazón se encontraba calcinada, un trágico accidente. El auto aparentemente poseía pasajeros, pobres almas.

Un castaño se encontraba tirado, a muchos metros de esa escena trágica, uno de ellos se encontraba, tirado en el piso inconsciente, sus ojos cerrados, como si estuviera dormido, unos golpes se encontraban sobre su piel, junto con cortadas leves, usaba una camisa de color negro, con pantalones vaqueros y tenis del mismo color, y una cacheta de color plata, el joven no aparentaba más de 13 años de edad.

Abriendo sus parpados con dolor, mirando la sombra enfrente de el, apuntado su arma de fuego en su dirección, acabar con esa familia, fue algo muy simple, ahora tenía un trofeo más en su record de asesino, profesional, el padre de esa familia estaba causándole, problemas a un político muy importante, exponiendo la verdad de este, ahora estaría cayado 3 metros bajo tierra, el hombre estaba muerto, su mujer igual, solo le faltaban los hijos de estos, uno estaba frente a el, mientras en otro, lo entregaría a sus superiores en su organización, un asesino nuevo nunca hacía falta, y un sirviente para él tampoco.

-despídete de este mundo mocoso-dijo fríamente el hombre.

El gatillo fue jalado, emitiendo su sonido fuerte, ante la reacción en cadena del mecanismo, el castaño cerro sus ojos, esperando la muerte, al menos vería a su familia, en el cielo, el golpe de la bala llego, pero el castaño no sentía el golpe, con rapidez abrió sus ojos oro, mirando a su verdugo tirado en el piso, debajo de el un charco de sangre.

Sintiendo bajo su cuerpo como unos brazos, le rodeaban, asiéndolo soltar gemidos de dolor, producto de los golpes en el, sintiendo rabia, hacia ese sujeto, maldiciendo , mientras amargas lagrimas corrían en sus mejillas, **sabía bien lo que deseaba en ese momento, venganza.**

-Tranquilo chico, ahora estarás a salvo, mi organización te cuidara-dijo el hombre con cariño, pero más que todo lastima.

El Hombre ayudo al castaño a ponerse de pie, cuando estuvo frente a el, coloco sus manos sobre sus hombre, mientras se colocaba a su altura, el castaño temblaba de rabia ciega, mientras su fleco cubría sus ojos, sus puños cerrados, sus uñas perforando su piel, sus dientes rechinando.

-Tranquilo ahora todo estará bien, yo también soy un asesino, pero mi organización solo atrapa amenazas a la sociedad-dijo el hombro con un tono neutro.

-Enséñame-dijo el castaño entre gruñidos.

El hombre quedo atónito ante las palabras del castaño, parpadeando ante la duda, ¿escucho mal?

-¿Qué?-pregunto estupefacto.

Mientras lo movía un poco de los hombros, el castaño retiro las manos del hombre de sus hombros, mientras levantaba su cabeza, revelando sus fríos, ojos dorados, los cuales ante la noche y el fuego detrás de el parecían brillar con la intensidad de las mismas flamas, mientras su semblante reflejaba furia.

-Enséñeme a sé un asesino-respondió el chico con determinación-quiero que los que le hicieron esto a mi familia, se pudran en el infierno, por mis propias manos-

* * *

><p><strong>-3 años después-<strong>

El sonido de la respiración siendo cortado, por el dolor de pecho no paraba, era un criminal sí, pero jamás se imagino que el enviarían un agente de la O.L.C, la organización de limpieza criminal.

Sus piernas fallaron mientras caía, apoyado en una pared, haciéndole caer sentado, mientras e verdugo, caminaba asía el, con paso firme, sabiendo que su presa no escaparía, se aseguro de eso y muy bien, las dos balas en las piernas del criminal lo decían, estaba acabado, un trabajo perfecto ejecutado perfectamente.

La luz de la luna, cual reflector de teatro, ante el final de la obra, alumbro al verdugo, un joven castaño, de cabello corto delante y largo detrás, su cabello de color chocolate, con una parte castaña clara arriba de esta, piel pálida pero no en exceso, usando ropa negra, una camisa, con cuello alto, con cerrado en una línea de color plata, un abrigó de tela delgada, en el área de las mangas, cerca del área de las axilas , tenía 2 pares de gruesos listones de tela negros, cerrado con broches de color plata pequeños, cayendo al piso con delicadeza, usaba pantalones de color negro de tipo vaqueros, y unas botas del mismo tono, llevaba un cinturón en su cintura, mientras otro se encontraba en un lado de esta llegando el cierre a la mitad del muslo, sus frios ojos dorado, miraban con repugnancia al sujeto frente a el.

Sin darle oportunidad a la presa de pedir piedad, lo cual odiaba, dispara rápidamente, en el corazón, la bala rompiendo las costillas, hasta llegar al vital órgano, dándole una muerte rápida.

Las salpicaduras de sangre, en su rostro brillaban bajo la luz de la luna, coordinando con su semblante, mientras levantaba su rostro a mirando a la luna, ella era la única testigo de sus actos, o misiones como le decían en la O.L.C, ya era un asesino, pero aun no podía realizar su venganza contra los que mataron a su familia, aun necesitaba ser mejor, para que las basuras que los mataron, les rogaran piedad de rodillas.

-¡Qué demonios!-grito una voz.

El castaño dejo de mirar la luna, cuando vio a la figura frente a él, un joven de 17 años, de cabello verde azulado, ordenado de manera salvaje, de piel pálida, no en exceso, ojos penetrantes de color naranja, tan intensos como los suyos, usaba un informe escolar , un pantalón de color azul negro, zapatos formales, camisa de botones de color negro, cuyas mangas , estaban agarradas, a la altura de sus antebrazos, su corbata color rojo desarreglada.

El castaño con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, no sabía qué hacer, había sido descubierto, un simple error podría costarle mucho, la idea que vino a su mente fue la de eliminar al testigo, pero su cuerpo no respondía, se encontraba estático ante la escena. Mirando los ojos del idiota que se metió en su camino, sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos sintiendo una corriente eléctrica ante eso.

**-Maldita sea-maldijo el castaño con toda sus fuerzas**


End file.
